


The Heart is a Deadly Weapon

by novemberhush



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John reacts appropriately, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Moriarty threatens Sherlock, My friend hoped I was going Sheriarty with this, Not on my watch, sorry friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Tied up and at the mercy of a madman. That would be enough to scare anyone. But Sherlock Holmes isn't just anyone, and not just anyone has a John Watson...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingtoreachyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoreachyou/gifts).



> Hey! Another prompt I filled over on tumblr a while back, but never got around to transferring over here. Written for writingtoreachyou, for the prompt, "Am I scaring you?".  
> She gave me the option of writing for either 'Suits' or 'Sherlock', but one very distinctive voice spoke to me using those words. Another short one, folks. Hope you enjoy it. As usual, none of the characters herein belong to me. :-)

“Am I scaring you?”

  
Sherlock knew some enjoyed the singsong cadence of the Irishman’s accent. But to him it would always be the voice of terror, threatening to burn the heart out of him. And Sherlock knew exactly what that heart was. Or rather, _who_.

  
Now, though, he merely replied, “No.”

  
“Really? Puh-lease. Call yourself intelligent? You’re tied up, alone, at the mercy of a psychopath. You’d be an idiot to not be scared.”

  
“A perfectly sound assertion in most instances, I concede. In this one, however, my lack of fear does not correlate to a lack of intelligence.”

  
“No?”

  
“No.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“Because you have made a most egregious oversight.”

  
“Which would be…?”

  
The unmistakable sound of a gun cocking and the feel of cold steel pressed against his temple no doubt answered his question adequately, but Sherlock’s heart decided to voice a reply anyway.

  
“You forgot one very important detail - there’s always two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Come say hello, if you feel so inclined, either in the comments section or over on tumblr, where I'm also known as novemberhush. :-)


End file.
